


Triangle Bucky Reads Slam Poetry [art]

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Gift Art, Hipster Bucky Barnes, Slam Poetry, triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A gift art for daphneblithe. The triangles called to me to illustrate hipster Bucky on his slam poetry stool.





	Triangle Bucky Reads Slam Poetry [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphneblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneblithe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hipster Bucky Reads Slam Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523888) by [daphneblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneblithe/pseuds/daphneblithe). 




End file.
